Raindrops
by OnTheWinterSolstice
Summary: "I'm just waiting for the day people ask me to make the rain disappear." Merlin and Arthur go out for a hunt when it begins to rain. Fluffy slash ensues :


**So we had a thunderstorm the other day here at my house…and when it rains I like to go and stand outside and just let it fall on me. So I did that during the storm and it felt like it hadn't rained in months! I loved it :) so this little thing happened.**

**I actually couldn't think of anything rain related to write, so I looked up a bunch of quotes on the internet and used them kind of like a plot line. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the random quotes I used.**

**RAINDROPS**

"A rainy day is the perfect time for a walk in the woods!" Merlin protested loudly.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur hissed. "For once just do as I tell you and _shut up._"

Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur was being even more of a prat today. Because he had slipped in the mud four times already, or because the enormous raindrops pounding the tree's leaves made it impossible to listen for nearby deer, Merlin wasn't sure.

"Hey, don't let me _rain_ on your parade." Merlin snickered.

Arthur stopped and turned to glare at him. "Merlin, what have I told you about trying to be funny?" He tossed his crossbow to the manservant who, surprisingly, caught it.

"That I shouldn't," said Merlin. Arthur gave him a look that said, "Uh. Yeah." Sighing, the prince collapsed onto his backside, only to shoot back up again with dirty water dripping from his trousers. Merlin laughed openly, not even trying to disguise his amusement at the blonde's soaked bum.

Arthur stared at him incredulously. "_Mer_lin!" His outburst startled Merlin and he managed to back up a step, before he caught his other foot on a root and sprawled flat onto his back in a patch of soaked moss. Yelping (much like a girl, in Arthur's opinion), he attempted to stand again, only to slip and fall onto his stomach. Arthur chuckled and walked forward with an outstretched hand.

"Really, Merlin, I do find it hard to believe you can be so utterly clums—ahh!" Now Arthur was lying next to Merlin, face down in a wet clump of moss. Merlin giggled and grabbed a handful of the atrocious plant and slapped it atop Arthur's hair.

"Oh that does it," Arthur growled, pouncing at Merlin.

Less than twenty minutes later both young men were soaked to the bone, huddled under a makeshift tent using both of their jackets and a blanket. As soon as it had been made the rain had begun to fall in buckets from the sky. The 'tent' did little to protect them, and it sounded like they were sitting directly underneath a waterfall. Merlin was slightly tempted to stop the rain using magic. Too bad he didn't know the right spell. They hadn't even bothered to try and start a fire.

"It always rains on tents." Merlin suddenly spoke. "Rainstorms will travel thousands of miles, against prevailing winds, for the opportunity to rain on a tent."

"Merlin, it was already raining before we set it up."

"Yes, but now it's raining _harder," _he whined.

Arthur sighed arrogantly. "I'm just waiting for people to start asking me to make the rain disappear."

Merlin looked disbelievingly at him. "You really are a royal prat."

"Yeah, well, you're an idiot." Seeing the hurt look in Merlin's blue eyes, Arthur quickly tried to make amends. "You're so skinny! You're going to freeze to death in this blasted weather."

Merlin made no comment.

After a long silence, and a debate in Arthur's head, he began gesturing wildly with his arms. Merlin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Arthur repeated the process, slower this time. It looked to Merlin as though he were miming a young maid swooning over a handsome knight.

"Oh to hell with it!" Arthur cried. Leaning forward, he grasped Merlin's arm and yanked him forward to the log he was currently sitting on. He wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist to keep him from toppling off, and scooted so their thighs were pressed together firmly. Once they were settled, Merlin released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Thank you?" It was more a question than a statement, and Arthur felt a twinge of pain in his gut.

"We're sharing body heat," he explained nonchalantly. Merlin nodded, the action causing him to brush his cheek against the prince's. Both men blushed and glanced away.

Arthur's teeth began to chatter, despite the warmth radiating from his companion. Merlin looked at him. He looked at Merlin. Tilting his head, Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur's, then pulled away quickly. "Sharing warmth," he muttered quietly.

Arthur grinned and grabbed Merlin's chin, gently forcing it up to look in his eyes. "I'm still a little cold," he whispered. Before Merlin could retort, he captured Merlin's lips in a soft kiss. As he made to move away, he felt slender arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. He grinned against the other man's lips.

For the best thing to do when it's raining, is let it rain.

**Hehe. I actually wasn't planning on having it as slashy as that. Just kinda half friendship/half slash. Oh well. I like how it turned out. :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
